Sleeps and Cuddles
by Ravingalexis
Summary: (Also known as the one with the broken faucet) *ps: romance. sleepy romance.


Sleeps and Cuddles

 **(Also known as the one with the broken faucet)**

 ***A/n hey guys! Happy Monday, this is a short drabble I wrote the other night as I've been really pressed for time with school and everything. The next fic will be a new chapter to** ** _Curious_** **and will be up the first of next month.**

 **Enjoy!**

#

* * *

Water on the tile floor easily ruined Sheldon's socks as he sleepily walked to the kitchen in the middle of the night. He confusedly pulled them off and shuffled forward, only to find the small puddle growing and water spilling into every crevice of the floor. With panic stricken features, a yelp tumbled out of his throat.

Except nobody was there to hear it. Leonard was with Penny in Vegas for the weekend, and though she wasn't specifically qualified, Sheldon couldn't think of anyone else to help him than Amy.

He hadn't called her until his hyperventilating had subsided, once he was sure nobody had broken in and was trying to drown him in his sleep. And she didn't answer until the fourth ring. Sheldon let out a breath of relief as her voice crackled through the phone, staring at the mess in the next room over with tired disdain.

After pointing out the time, like he knew she would,

"And you want me to come over... now?"

Sheldon nodded vigorously to himself and sputtered in agreement, an argument in his favor on the tip of his tongue, but when Amy flat out refused (he could hear her yawn as she did so), the words vaporized.

What came next he hadn't planned on saying, but he told her anyway that he wanted to see her, and she was the only one who could help.

"Damn that trip to Vegas." he heard before her end fell silent.

For the next ten minutes Sheldon was a nervous wreck and muttering obscurities to himself while pacing back and fourth between the kitchen and living room, hesitant to leave either. When Amy showed up he nearly applauded, and let her in quickly despite her tired protests.

"Where's the leak?" she asked, leaning into Sheldon's side as they stood by the door. She hadn't seen his face scrunch in horror at her understatement of the disaster.

"Oh this is no mere leak." and he told himself he had pulled her closer for extra support due to his exhaustion. And kissed her on the top of her head for the same reason.

"Thank you for coming." he nearly whispered, and she nodded. He could tell she was smiling too.

"Well we wouldn't want you drowning, would we?"

"THANK YOU!"

Their soft laughs filled the apartment as Amy pulled away and Sheldon trotted behind her into the kitchen, almost cowering behind her when they reached it.

"Holy sh- Sheldon!" surprise laced her voice and Sheldon sighed knowingly.

"I told you."

Amy ran a hand through her messy hair before leaning against the counter. Sheldon noticed how she wiggled the toes on her glistening bare feet, staring at them and looking thoughtful.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" she asked without looking up, and Sheldon studied his surroundings before coming back with a negative.

"Why can't we just leave it?" Amy whined.

"And ruin my kitchen tiles? Not to mention the risk of drowning-"

"Sheldon, you aren't going to drown in your sleep."

"You don't know that."

She was squatting right in front of him at that point, hair dangling over the wet floor. Peering under the sink and around it, as well as a few other places, she told him she simply couldn't fix it.

"You can call somebody in the morning." she suggested, standing up and stretching just barely. Sheldon noticed her shirt ride up exposing her stomach, but babbled on nervously rather than comment on it.

"I could, unless I drown before morning."

Instead of getting annoyed, Amy smiled lightly and turned toward Sheldon, slipping her hand in his stiff one. It took him a moment to relax, but once he did he absentmindedly ran his thumb over her skin and shuffled closer to her.

"If I stayed with you tonight I could make sure you don't drown, only, if you're comfortable with it of course."

Sheldon threw a glance back at his bedroom temptingly. "You might want to stay with me then, because the water would reach you quicker on the couch."

Amy nodded and yawned once more, covering her face with both hands and Sheldon felt the tingle her touch left on him. It made a warm feeling grow in the pit of his stomach, and he was simply too tired to analyze it before leaning in and kissing her gently, nibbling on her bottom lip and moving closer to her body without realizing.

He had been holding her waist then, and when they broke part he held it lightly as they made their way to his bedroom, as carefully as possible, in their sleepy states. Upon entering Amy crashed onto the bed before he even had a chance to pull the blanket down.

Reluctantly he shook her awake, and in order to get her to move off the blankets, a compromise had to be made in which she move, and they cuddle before falling asleep, though Sheldon doubted they'd last long.

When he agreed she rolled off the bed slowly and helped him set it up, climbing inside it cautiously and yawning enough to make her eyes water.

"Are you sure you're not too tired to cuddle?" he asked and she nodded, slumping into the pillows and resting her folded hands on her stomach.

Sheldon leaned over to turn off his bedside lamp and wasn't surprised to find Amy asleep when he saw her next, and after a little bit of debating, carefully slid his arm around her and hugged her close before drifting off as well.


End file.
